Mega Man: Arrival of Baroque
"Mega Man: Arrival of Baroque" (ロックマン：バロックの到着 Rokkuman: Barokku no Tōchaku, lit. "Rockman: Arrival of Baroque") is a simple game idea by Raging-Banebou. Nothing more, nothing less. Plot In the year 20XX, five mysterious robots suddenly appear on Earth and proceed to kidnap Dr. Wily while he's working on some blueprints. Baroque, the leader, then demands Dr. Wily to build a powerful satellite fortress in space for himself and the Four Generals, which Baroque then uses to make all the robots on Earth go on a massive rampage with a powerful radio signal known as "Anthem of Red". Dr. Wily, meanwhile, manages to send a message to Dr. Light's lab, saying that he's been kidnapped by Baroque and the Four Generals, and that he needs someone to save him. Mega Man is rather hesitant at first about saving Dr. Wily, but knowing that the mad scientist is in danger, he decides to go deal with the rampaging robots and save Dr. Wily from Baroque and the Four Generals. Characters * Mega Man: The "Blue Bomber" himself, he's off to stop the rampaging robots on Earth and save Dr. Wily from Baroque and the Four Generals. (Playable) * Proto Man: Mega Man's older brother, he heard of the kidnapping of Dr. Wily and decides to go see if it's another one of Dr. Wily's tricks or not. (Playable) * Bass: Mega Man's rival, he's forced to save his own creator Dr. Wily from Baroque and the Four Generals. (Playable) * Roll: Mega Man's sister, she runs the shop in the game. (Unlockable) * Dr. Wily: Mega Man's arch-enemy, he's been kidnapped by Baroque and the Four Generals and needs to be rescued by Mega Man. * Baroque: The leader of the Four Generals and main villain of the game, he kidnapped Dr. Wily and forced him to build a giant satellite castle in space, before then keeping him prisoner in said castle while having all robots on Earth go berserk with the use of a powerful radio signal known as "Anthem of Red". His weapon, the Destruction Beam, fires a powerful beam of energy capable of destroying cities upon being charged at full power. He rarely shows any emotions and feels that all robots are superior over the human race. (Final Boss) Robot Masters * Sagitta Woman (Weapon: Sagitta Arrow): A female robot built with the same design concept as Centaur Man/Woman, her original job was to keep guard over ancient temples and monuments in Greece. Her weapon, the Sagitta Arrow. She's dead serious whether she's at work or not, often telling off anyone who gripes about menial tasks. Despite her stern nature, though, she does harbor a secret crush on Centaur Man/Woman and a soft spot for Gothic as well. (Stage: Greek Temple) (Weakness: Virgo Prism) * Slice Woman (Weapon: Razor Slicer): A female robot originally built to cut apart metal for construction work, her blades are made of a special metal capable of cutting right through even diamonds. Thanks to being around Baroque and the Four Generals, she's gone purely insane to the point where she loves nothing more than slicing anyone (or anything) apart, eagerly awaiting her chance to get her hands on Mega Man... (Stage: Abandoned Factory) (Weakness: Kipuka Stream) * Potato Man (Weapon: Potato Battery): A potato-like Robot Master originally built to absorb excess electricity from power plants to keep them from overloading and melting down, he attacks by throwing potato-shaped batteries which release a burst of electricity upon contact. He's quite the diligent worker who knows his limits when it comes to keeping power plants from overloading. Just don't show him any potato-related foods, or he'll get angry with you. VERY angry indeed... (Stage: Power Plant/Greenhouse) (Weakness: Razor Slicer) * Kipuka Man (Weapon: Kipuka Stream): A short robot originally built to research volcanic activity within volcanoes, his armour is resistant to extreme heat, enabling him to work inside of volcanoes with ease. In contrast with his element, he's quiet and tends to shut others out often, choosing instead to just focus with his work and be done with it. His weapon, the Kipuka Stream, fires a stream of lava from his arm cannon which can not only tear right through enemies, but also burns down certain obstacles and even heats up certain machines. (Stage: Volcanic Mountain) (Weakness: Fujin Tornado) * Tremor Man (Weapon: Tremor Punch): A hulking robot originally built to detect oncoming earthquakes and try to deter them, he's been built with a large hand enabling him to punch the ground and cause devastating shockwaves that run along the ground to not only deal severe damage to enemies, but also destroy certain blocks in the way as well. In contrast with his brute strength, he's actually quite intelligent and enjoys reading and playing chess with Virgo Woman in his spare time. (Stage: Urban City) (weakness: Psyche Field) * Psyche Man (Weapon: Psyche Field): A robot originally built to help people overcome their fears, he can alter his surroundings within a psychedelic field of psychic energy capable of altering between reality and holograms in order to disorient foes within it. He's quite easygoing and relaxed most of the time, making him easy to get along with, though he does tend to get carried away with his work sometimes. (Stage: Holographic Laboratory) (Weakness: Sagitta Arrow) * Fujin Man (Weapon: Fujin Tornado): A flying robot based off of the wind god Fujin from Japanese folklore, he was originally built to research weather activity and report back to his creator with any interesting findings. He can generate powerful tornadoes capable of ripping robots apart before throwing them away. Personality-wise, he's very enthusiastic and adventurous when it comes to his job, often searching for powerful windstorms and thunderstorms as well. However, he can be a bit reckless and often gets in conflicts with Sagitta Man sometimes. (Stage: Aerial Castle) (Weakness: Potato Battery) * Virgo Woman (Weapon: Virgo Prism): A regal female robot originally built to locate new star formations in space, she can create a prism-like barrier of energy capable of withstanding several hits before . She's very ladylike and warm towards others (including Mega Man) most of the time, though she can be somewhat bumbling at the wrong time. She also enjoys playing chess with Tremor Man (and sometimes with Psyche Man) and drinking tea in her spare time. Some say that when she opens her eyes, a creepy and unsettling smile appears on her face, which usually happens whenever she's scheming something or has the upper hand in combat. (Stage: Space Colony) (Weakness: Tremor Punch) The Four Generals of Baroque * Gothic (Weapon: Darkness Wave): The female member of the Four Generals, she resembles a gothic lolita girl based off of both goth rock music and the gothic lolita fashion. Her weapon is the Darkness Wave, which fires a wave of darkness capable of not only damaging enemies, but also encasing them within a bubble of darkness for a few seconds and paralysing them as well, leaving them too scared to make a move in the dark. Personality-wise, she's rather quiet and bit of a loner at times, though she can become abrasive and quite rude towards others (except Baroque) when provoked. However, she does get along best with Sagitta Woman, often seeing her as bit of a mother figure. (Stage: Eerie Castle) (Weakness: Blast Melody) * Polka (Weapon: Blast Melody): A large, fat, lederhosen-wearing robot with brute strength, he can fire powerful blasts of sound from his accordion. Despite the fact he works for Baroque and despite his brute strength as well, he's very cheerful and enjoys nothing more than singing and listening to polka music...much to the displeasure of the other Four Generals and especially some of the Robot Masters, of course. His weapon is the Blast Melody, which releases a powerful blast of sound from his accordion around his body, capable of sending weaker foes flying should they be struck by it. (Stage: Abandoned Festival) (Weakness: Scorching Blizzard) * Balance (Weapon: Scorching Blizzard): A tall, lanky robot with stretchable arms, he can shoot out either fireballs or iceballs from his hands (red = fire, blue = ice), as well as spin around the room like an invulnerable flaming/freezing tornado. His weapon is the Scorching Blizzard, which fires both a fireball and an iceball straight forwards in a helix formation. Oddly enough, he speaks with high-pitched autotune in his voice despite his height. For his personality, he's very intelligent and is the brains of the group, though he does tend to get nervous when it comes to making decisions. (Stage: Weather Control Station) (Weakness: Spectrum Lightning) * Techno (Weapon: Spectrum Lightning): A small robot wearing a baseball cap, he's equipped with two tesla coils on his backpack capable of conducting electricity before releasing it as powerful streams of colourful lightning. He's very upbeat and always on the move thanks to his high speed, though he sometimes tends to cause conflicts. His weapon is the Spectrum Lightning, which fires a long wave of colourful lightning across the screen. When he's not carrying out Baroque's orders, he enjoys playing video games in his spare time, preferably dancing games and retro games. (Stage: Neon Carnival) (Weakness: Darkness Wave) Category:Conceptual fan games